One Day
by HatoruNe
Summary: Kageyama feels lonely when Hinata is out. But he'll never admit that. - Fluff oneshot because apparently that's all I can pull out of my butt these days


**terrible one shots whoo enjoy**

* * *

Hinata realized early, in their peculiar friendship, that Kageyama became lonely easily.

They've been together romantically since their second year of high school, and now, living in the same home, attending university, and playing on the same volleyball team, they're inseparable.

If they don't interact for a day or longer, Kageyama would be more irritated than usual, his temper much more easy to snap. Hinata isn't affected by it that much since he's got the entire spectrum to reminisce on, but he cared for the idiot too much for it to slide.

Hinata had been gone majority of the day, and he came home to his apartment exhausted. Stupid essays that will never matter in the future, he grumbled, slipping off his shoes. He picked up the volleyball uselessly laying on the floor and looked around, spinning it in his hands.

"Kageyama? I'm back."

He stopped at the TV room and snickered. Kageyama was bundled in multiple blankets watching prerecorded volleyball tournaments. Hinata threw the ball into the corner and took off his scarf and jacket. As he walked over, he saw him staring at the screen intently. He sighed and slumped next to him.

"Shaaare. It's cooold."

Kageyama looked over and rolled his eyes.

"No."

Hinata knew this was his sensitive mode. He's blunt and stubborn like a kid during this stage, but Hinata can't do much other than to be himself and luckily piss Kageyama off enough to make him talk.

"I was working in the university library today. I'm actually trying to be productive for once and start on my assignments early and not half-ass them."

There was a pause.

"...That means I'm tired. And tired cold Hinata needs blankets."

The setter stayed silent, but still didn't share the blankets. Hinata grumbled, and instead ripped off his sweaty pants and socks, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. Hinata plopped himself in front of Kageyama, uncomfortably sitting back on the blankets. He scooted in until his head moved back and saw an upside down Kageyama.

"Hey, are you mad at me?"

"When am I not?"

Hinata groaned. "Why? I was only gone the entire afternoon and evening."

"...This is our only free day. We could have played volleyball at the nearby high school."

Hinata blushed. Volleyball with Kageyama, huh? He closed his eyes to imagine the scenario, then opened them again.

"I'm sorry, I should have at least texted you."

Kageyama looked at him with his furrowed eyebrows. Hinata began to pout. They stared for awhile, and it almost became a staring contest until Kageyama gave in and softly blew a raspberry on his puckered lip. Hinata laughed and kissed him tenderly. He moved back as he's engulfed by the blankets and Kageyama's arms. The unbearable heat that radiated off of his friend was comforting.

"Don't think I've forgiven you." Kageyama growled.

"You're so stupid, Tobio," Hinata chuckled. "If you're lonely, just tell me!"

The dumb noises Kageyama made after got Hinata rolling. He laughed again, leaning into the broad shoulder and watching the TV screen. Kageyama was so stupid that Hinata could do nothing else _but _smile. He was determined to make his idiotic partner admit his thoughts, no matter how high his ego was. He was able to do it in the past, he can do it now.

They watched for a few minutes until Kageyama spoke again.

"...why are you such a piece of crap?"

"You're a piece of crap!"

Kageyama's arms tightened on the middle blocker, shaking and strong.

"I, I... Imissedyoualright"

His hug was still strong. Hinata's eyes widened, until they softened again and he smiled widely. He turned around to face Kageyama and hugged him back.

"You're so stupiiiiiiiid" Hinata whined into his shoulder. "Stupid, stupid stupid..." He did his best to hold off an overwhelming desire to cry.

Kageyama's arms were forced to move to Hinata's waist. He hesitated until he softly hugged back, his body finally relaxed.

"You're the dumb one, dumbass Hinata."

Hinata couldn't stop laughing. It was inhumane that someone could make him this happy. He wasn't complaining, though. It wasn't a straight forward "I'm lonely", but that was good enough.

After all, it made Hinata happy that he was the only one in the world who could break the large walls of his idiotic boyfriend.

* * *

"Hinata, I need you to practice your recieves more. Go out there with Tanaka and Nishinoya."

"Okaaay"

Hinata felt himself being pulled back, something was gripping his arm.

"...? Kageyama? What's up?"

The taller boy seemed to strain with his words, his face incredibly tense. Before he could say anything, Coach Ukai's voice rang again.

"Hinata, hurry!"

"A-ah, sorry!"

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who looked disappointed now. He laughed and went on his tiptoes, roughly nudging his shoulder.

"If you're lonely, just tell me, okay? No need to be shy, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama made a weird noise between and cough and a choke, and Hinata laughed again before running off.

_One day..._ Hinata grinned._ One day, I'll make him show his soft side! And maybe I can laugh in his face by how stupid he'll look!_

One confession later they're awkwardly hugging each other and Tsukishima takes a commemorative photo for the senpai

* * *

**I feel they wouldn't be as cuddly since they're manly idiots but it's for the fluff dammit**

**also Suga loved the photo and made it his profile pic on facebook. Sawamura kinda facepalmed and Asahi fainted while guardian noob Nishinoya caught him bridal style**


End file.
